This Mission
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Heero has been given a mission and something about it bothers him. Will he take it? Non-Yaoi Reviews are wanted!


Don't own it

Don't own it!

Heero Yuy

Heero leaned back a little farther letting his back touch the cold metal of his Gundam. Heero closed his eyes thinking about the mission he was just given. He had asked for time to think about his answer, he usually answered right away with the same thing "Mission accepted". But this time it was different. Heero used his back to push off his Gundam and he started walking down the grassy slope on top of which he had put his Gundam. Heero felt a drop of rain hit his head, and he saw a few more hit the ground making the grass jump. The rain started falling faster and with bigger drops rather than harder. Heero made no move to quicken his pace to the small two-lane road up ahead, nor did he try to take cover. He just kept walking deep in thought. Once he had gotten to the road that led to the small town where he and the other Gundam pilots were staying, he turned toward town. Heero walked slowly on the left side of the street, looking down at his feet and letting the rain run down his nose and off his chin. The mission came back to him. "Why Heero" he asked himself. "Why can't you just say yes?" Heero heard the sound of a motorcycle coming from behind him. The motorcycle slowed to a crawl as it neared Heero and kept pace with him. The rider lifted his helmet. "Heero" a young Chinese boy said. Heero didn't even turn his head, he knew who it was. It was Wufei one of the other Gundam pilots. "Why don't you let me give you a ride?" Wufei offered. "Your soaking wet." Heero looked down at his clothes, they were very wet and his hair was plastered to his forehead, but Heero didn't answer him he just kept walking. "Heero?" Wufei asked, "Did you just get a mission?" "Should I tell him?" Heero thought. "I don't think he would understand." So Heero just nodded and kept walking. "I see." Wufei said as he pulled down his helmet and sped off toward the hotel where he and the rest of the Gundam Pilots were staying. "This mission is different." Heero thought to himself. "Killing someone I've never met before I can live with. But killing someone I know, I couldn't do it. Not again. The little girl was bad enough, but now to have to kill…." Heero couldn't go on. Instead he looked around at the shops that lined the small street of the cute little town. There were bookshops and children's clothing stores. "I shouldn't be here." Heero thought. Heero heard the sound of a bell behind him. It came from the door of a manga shop. "Hey Heero!" a loud voice called. Heero heard running footsteps and was soon slapped on the back by a young man in a navy jumpsuit and navy baseball cap. He had a long brown braid out the back of his hat. "Hey buddy boy. What's up?" The young man said. Heero glanced at his friend and fellow Gundam pilot Duo and then back at the side walk in front of him. "What's eating you?" Duo asked playing with the gold chain that held a cross that was hanging from his neck. "I just got a mission." Heero replied rather coldly. "What is it? Huh! You going to kill yourself?" Duo pried. "No. I have to kill someone else." Heero said calmly. "So?" Duo said. "You do it all the time." Heero stopped walking and turned to look at Duo. "Not someone I…" Heero stopped "Just forget it." He said as he kept walking. Duo did not follow him he just stared. "He looked like he was about to loose it." Duo said to himself. "He never gets this upset about a mission." 

Heero started asking himself questions. "Why can I not say it? Why can't I say I care for her? _Do_ I care for her?" Heero sat down at a bench glad Duo had not followed him. Heero shut his eyes tight. "Maybe when I open them I find this is all a dream." Heero thought to himself. He didn't really believe it would happen, it just helped to take away some of the pain. "_Pain?_Pain from what?" Heero asked himself as he opened his eyes. "I already promised to kill her." Heero said out loud. "I just haven't yet." He added quietly to himself. "_Do I even want to?_" Heero lifted his head to look at the other side of the street. The rain made it a beautiful sight and Heero might have enjoyed it, if he wasn't so confused and preoccupied with other thoughts. Heero studied a couple walking on the other side of the street. They shared an umbrella and they were laughing as they disappeared into a coffee shop. Heero got up and started to cross the street but had to wait for an old blue truck to pass and then he slowly crossed the street. Heero didn't drink much coffee but decided he wanted to get warm and dry and maybe it would take his mind off the mission. Heero listened to the little bell as he walked into the little coffee shop. He usually smiled when he heard that sound. It was one of the few things that made him smile. "That and the girl I'm supposed to kill." Heero thought. Heero walked over to the coffee bar and ordered the coffee of the day. Heero paid and went to sit down at a small table near the back. Heero took a small sip of his hot coffee and made a small face at the bitter taste of the black coffee. "Black isn't my favorite way to drink coffee, but cream and sugar seem to happy for the way I'm feeling." Heero thought as he took another sip. "A few more sips and I wont mind it so much." Heero thought to himself. Suddenly Heero noticed a young man walking toward him with a half empty cup of coffee. "Can I sit here?" The young man asked. Heero nodded at Trowa, another Gundam pilot. "You got a mission didn't you." Trowa said as if he already knew what the answer would be. Heero swallowed a sip of coffee and answered "Yea." In a board tone of voice, hoping Trowa would leave him alone. It didn't work and Trowa pressed on. "You haven't given your answer yet, have you?" Heero was surprised at how Trowa would know this. "But then again Trowa was always so calm and seemed to already know most things from just listening and being attentive to others." Heero thought to himself. Trowa seemed to feel that Heero wanted to be alone and slowly stood up. "One point of advice." He said before he left. "The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions." Trowa then went back to his old seat at the bar. Heero remembered all the times he had said that to Trowa. "Act on my emotions." Heero thought, "What are my emotions?" Heero asked himself. Deciding he didn't like black coffee after all, Heero got up and threw what was left in the cup away. He then went back outside into the rain. "How can I act on my emotions if I'm not even sure what they are?" Heero asked. "I can't tell Mission, mission not accepted because I'm not sure. Or, mission confused. I have to say, mission accepted or mission not accepted, and then I have to explain why I can't complete my mission. I can't even explain it to me." By this time Heero had walked the short distance to his hotel. As Heero walked through the automatic doors he took in all the sights and sounds of the hotel lobby. He heard whispers here and there and the occasional ding from the elevators. And then sitting near the door on a soft couch was another Gundam pilot, Quatre. Heero walked over and sat next to Quatre. "Wufei got here a little while ago, said he talked to you on the road and you were upset about a mission. He thought I might be able to cheer you up, or at least talk to you about it." Quatre said Heero looked at Quatre. "I got a mission…and I'm supposed to kill someone I…I…I care about." Heero said the last part softly. Quatre smiled. "Don't kill her Heero. I know whom your talking about. If you kill her you will regret it for the rest of your life." Heero thought of the little girl. Quatre got up and walked toward the elevators. "Remember what I said, because here she comes now." Heero turned and saw Relena Peacecraft set down some bags and take off her raincoat. Heero walked over to her."Oh hi Heero." She said. She then looked down at his clothes. "Where have you been? Your all wet." Relena smiled. "Go change and then I'll treat you to some hot coco." She then walked to the small drink bar to wait for Heero. Heero smiled. "I won't kill her." He said, "I won't make that mistake again. It will be my way of atoning for that girls death…Mission not accepted." He said to himself. "Mission not accepted."

^_~


End file.
